Control
by LariaKaiba
Summary: An hikari at his wits end.


**---Me and Satan can't be left alone anymore. We came up with this idea when we were out to lunch the other day. I'm so amused by this. Hehe.---  
**

**Control  
By: Laria Kaiba**

The fog of sleep slowly dispersed from his mind. When a few strange noises drifted into his ears he laid still, keeping his eyes closed. A single question ran through his head.

_Where the hell am I?_

He was scared of what would be revealed to him when his eyes opened, so he kept them shut tight, using his other senses to tell him where he might have ended up this time. The noises he heard mixed with that of the smell that assaulted his nose with each inhale, a combination of fresh air and possibly some kind of animal, was a clear indication that he was outside.

That in itself was probably not a good sign.

He shifted slightly, feeling dirt, rocks, and hay underneath him. Hay... so he _was_ in the vicinity of animals. Just what kind of animals was what he was afraid of. Well, he had to find out sometime, it was now or never...

Ryou Bakura's brown eyes blinked over to find a pair of ugly, large bird eyes staring back at him. This, of course, frightened the poor boy, making him jump and scuttle backwards away from the creature. The bird didn't seem to like the sudden movement, however. It flapped its wings and let out a loud squawk, towering over the white haired hikari.

Ryou squeaked and scrambled to his feet. His eyes widened further when he saw that he was surrounded by the freakishly large birds, many pairs of crazy bird eyes were watching him intently. The white haired teen threw up his arms and ran screaming from them, jumping the wooden fence and putting as much distance between himself and the birds as his legs would allow. The few other people who happened to be standing around gawked as he ran by.

Ryou was soon doubled over, breathing heavy. He wouldn't say he was out of shape, he just had never ran that fast in his life. Once his lungs, and heart, had returned to working order he straightened up and took in a better view of his surroundings. The large sign next to him said it all.

_Larry's Ostrich and Platypus Farm._

The teen's eyes twitched. It would have been alright if this was the _first_ time something like this had happened. Perhaps it was time to have a little talk with the spirit of the Millennium Ring...

---(--)---

Inside his soul room Ryou cautiously opened his door and peeked out into the hallway between the two minds. The door to Bakura's soul room stood before him, black and ominous. He closed the white door to his soul behind him as he stepped into the hallway. Everything here was grey, a healthy mix of dark and light.

He trembled slightly as he reached out to knock on the door, he never knew what kind of mood Bakura would be in. His pale knuckles tapped once against the hard surface, but before they could knock again the door creaked slowly open. The room inside was just as black.

"Bakura!" the hikari called, "Bakura! Could you come out here?"

A pale figure appeared in the doorway, the light from the hallway almost made it glow against the contrast of the dark room.

"What is it, hikari?" it asked.

"Bakura, we need to talk," Ryou said sternly.

The spirit stepped into the hallway, the two souls a mirror on the other.

"Look," Ryou started, "I don't care what you did, I don't care why you did it--"

"But I won you a plushie," Bakura interrupted, holding out a platypus plushie.

Ryou sighed, "That's nice Bakura, but I can't take this anymore."

"Take what?" the spirit blinked.

"Waking up not knowing where I am," Ryou said, "So from now on you can just... you can just _keep_ the body."

Bakura blinked even more, this wasn't like his hikari at all, usually he fought all he could to keep him from taking control of the body... now he just just _giving _it to him?

"No more ostriches," Ryou continued, "No more badgers."

Bakura had to chuckle at that one, oh good times, good times.

"No more waking up naked in the fountain at the mall," Ryou shook his head, "I'm done, you can keep the body."

"But hikari?" Bakura asked as Ryou started to retreat back to his soul room. The white haired teen stopped and looked back at the spirit.

"If I could ask for one thing?" he said, "Once a week I want to be let out for ice cream. I want to wake up in the ice cream shop, I want to eat ice cream, and that's it, ok, please promise me that?"

"I promise?"

"And don't get us killed," Ryou opened his soul room door, "Bye Bakura, see you next week."

The white door closed with a snap, leaving Bakura alone and confused in the hallway. He looked down at the plushie in his hands.

"I should breed you with a panda..."

**The End!**


End file.
